Undefeated Apex Utheria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720237 |no = 8531 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 8 |animation_attack = 269 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 44, 58, 78, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 58, 74, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 120 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the years before the reign of Arthur, the kingdom was peaceful. And yet, despite this idyllic tranquility, the royal couple was discontent—they were missing an heir. Utheria, the queen, had never known failure in her life; she stood bravely on the frontlines as both a courageous knight and skilled general in defense of her country. But a throne without a future sovereign is like a sword without a hilt. One night, Utheria had a strange dream. A mysterious voice beckoned her to an unknown cave, promising a solution. The queen left silently in search of it, and there she found an ancient demon who proposed a deal: an heir in exchange for a life. Believing that one person was an insignificant price compared to an entire kingdom, Utheria accepted. After several months, Utheria bore a son with her husband, and her fear of failure had alleviated. But her debt was due, and she soon found her nights restless with recurring nightmares of her husband dying over and over again. Utheria was slowly driven insane by her paranoia. On a quiet morning, Utheria slaughtered everyone in the castle, convinced that anyone could reenact her prophetic dreams. When she came back to herself, she realized that she had struck the very love of her life. Utheria decided to put a stop to her madness forever, and thrust her photon sword into her stomach, exorcising the demon within. As she lay dying, an old man in a hooded cloak stood before her with her son in his arms, promising he would take care of Arthur and that she could rest in peace. Had some event prevented this disastrous fate, Utheria might have found an artifact that allowed her to bear a child without the demon's aid. Though their paths would still have crossed, the queen would have declared war upon him instead. The Order of the Knights of the Round Table would have come to her aid in her hour of need, counting among their members her loyal counselor Persabella, her protégée Lancelyn, and two sisters specialized in forging weaponry: Viviane and Gwenevere. |summon = A Queen must prove her worth, but so must you prove your strength to me, Summoner. |fusion = Failure is not an option! I will continue to strive for the best. |evolution = This strength is what I need to drive the demon from my soul. |hp_base = 6718 |atk_base = 2502 |def_base = 2440 |rec_base = 2405 |hp_lord = 9597 |atk_lord = 3574 |def_lord = 3485 |rec_lord = 3436 |hp_anima = 10714 |rec_anima = 3138 |atk_breaker = 3872 |def_breaker = 3187 |def_guardian = 3783 |rec_guardian = 3287 |def_oracle = 3336 |rec_oracle = 3883 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Incorruptible Spirit |lsdescription = 120% boost to Def, max HP, 180% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts Atk for 2 turns when Sparks exceed a certain amount & greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 120% Spark and Atk after 15 Sparks, 30% OD fill rate |bb = Conviction Bulwark |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, Spark damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 50% Spark mitigation, 100% Spark, 300% Atk & 40% chance to reduce Atk, Def by 60% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Legendary Lady |sbbdescription = 35 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Water attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds highly probable Spark critical for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 200% Spark, 50% chance for 60% Spark crit, fills 3-4 BC on Spark & 50% Spark to Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb = Photon Execution |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Water attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 500% Spark, 100% chance of BB/SBB/UBB recast & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |dbb = Absolute Photon Slash |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Kaiser Apex Gilgamesh |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Spark damage, all elemental damage, max HP, OD gauge, BB Atk & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 35 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 35 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 35 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 35 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Photon Expertise |esitem = Spark Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Spark Sphere is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, 20% boost to Spark damage for all allies, 100% boost to Spark damage & adds boosts OD gauge effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 12% OD fill |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Spark |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = 3-4 BC on Spark |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 30% vulnerability |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Water types effect |omniskill4_3_note = +50% Spark. 100% Water Spark total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows BB effects to last an additional turn |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhance SBB's Spark Critical effect |omniskill4_5_note = +10% chance & damage. 60% chance for 70% Spark crit total |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Effect only applies to BB |omniskill4_7_sp = 35 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = Heal 400-500 HP during Spark |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |howtoget = *World Summon |incorrectinfo = true |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Desert Mayhem (Oct 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 40% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}